The Untold Stories: Return of the Shadowcrawlers
by Deltra 307
Summary: A long time ago, a group of evil cats came to the clans, spreading fear across the land. When all hope seemed lost, a mysterious cat sealed them away, and finally, the clans felt safe. But when a loner breaks the seal... Rated T to be safe!
1. Prologue

**This is from the create a cat. I don't own warriors or many of the cats in this story. I just came up with the ones in the begining. Enjoy, and please R&R.**

Darkness covered the forest. The moon and stars were covered by clouds. Days in Starclan had not been this way in many moons. In the depths of the forest was a large clearing where the grass grew long. There was were the storyteller stayed.

No one knew his name, but then again, no one ever asked. He was never out with the Sun, since he prefered the shadows. He'd often sit on the rock in the middle of the clearing. It was black, smooth, warm, and surrounded in moss. On cloudy nights, he'd tell long forgoten stories.

This was one of these nights.

He laid, stretched out, on the black rock, washing himself away, when something in the bushes caught his eye.

"Who's there?" he called as the leaves ruffled vigorously. There was no movement. "I know you're there! I'm not mouse-brained! Now come out! Don't be shy, I don't bite."

Slowly, two small kits padded from the undergrowth, shaking with fear. Once they saw the tom, their eyes widened.

"Are you little ones lost?" The two nodded in unison. "Then I'm guessing you've never been here before. Do you know who I am?" The small kits looked at each other before shaking their heads 'no'. "They call me the Teller of all Stories, for my name is not important. But, the names of the brave warriors in my stories are. It's late, and I do not intend to send such small kits home alone in the darkness. Would you like to hear one of my tales so I may send you home at dawn?" One of the kits, a gray tabby she-cat, shrugged.

"Now, what are your names?"

"I'm Graykit," said the tabby. "And that's my brother Oak-kit," Graykit meowed, pointing her tail towards her brother, a dark brown tabby.

"Graykit and Oak-kit! What fine names indead! Now, what story shall I tell? Hm, maybe the great war between Nightclan and Snowclan? It could be the story of the great Funnel of Wind the tore up Fogclan's territory... I know! How would you like to hear the tale of the Shadowcrawlers?"

"Sure!" Graykit meowed.

"Allright, then! Where does it start again? Ah, now I remember...

"Once, a long time ago, a tom was born into Risingclan. Starclan had blessed this tom with powers far greater than their own, hoping he would use it to help the clans. Unfortunatly, with power, it's user has two choices. One, to use it for good, or two, to use it to gain even more power. To Starclans dismay, he chose the second choice.

"Secretly, he killed cat after cat until he was chosen deputy. But just being deputy wasn't enough for him. No, he went even further and tried to kill his own leader. But his leader outwitted him and banished him from the clan.

"Without clanmates, catching prey was hard, and without much prey, soon, the tom was weak and defenseless. Finally, he met a group of other cats who had been banished from thier clans. An idea began to form into the tom's twisted mind.

"He gathered as many cats as he could, whether it be rouges, loners, kittypets, you name it! He'd even managed to persuade a pack of dogs into his 'army'. By about a season, the tom had a huge force, and by three seasons, the tom had been forgoten. A mistake on their part.

"After spending all that time in the shadows, it was said thier pelts were stained black, and as they crept in on the unsuspecting Fogclan and killed every cat there, they gained the name. The Shadowcrawlers.

"The news of Fogclans destruction terrified the people. It was an enemy they couldn't see as they attacked, and an enemy they could not even dream to face.

"Next came Snowclan's demise. These cats had been alert for the Shadowcrawlers day after day, and as night fell a quarter moon after the fall of Fogclan, the Shadowcrawlers attacked, tearing the clan to bits. Not one cat from either clans had made it out alive.

"By now, for the remaining three clans, there was only one hope left. Kill the Shadowcrawlers, or be killed.

"The three clans, Risingclan, Sunclan, and Nightclan, joined forces in a final attempt to stop these horrid cats. They didn't even seem like normal cats in the final battle. More like monsters trapped in cat bodies.

"The battle lasted for days and the ground seemed like a river of blood. The toms powers were not wasted in this battle, either.

"Finally, when all hope seemed lost, a silvery she-cat with a starry pelt came. She managed to weaken the tom, but with little energy left herself, she knew she could not defeat him. Instead, with the last of her life force, she sealed away the tom into a mysterious, glowing rock.

"With their leader defeated, the rest of the Shadowcrawlers tried to flee, but failed as the clan cats managed to kill them as they ran.

"Tired, wary, and hurt, the clan cats hid the odd stone in a cave. Only cats who knew the right path, or were just lucky, could make it through the labrith within the cave, and for many seasons, they was an era of peace."

"Is that all?" asked Oak-kit, looking at the still dark sky.

"Now, If I were any elder, I would've stopped the story right there, but I'm not, now am I?"

"Well you do look kinda old," Graykit pointed out.

"Well, yes, but that's not the point. I know what happens after that. A tale that has been long forgoten. Do you care yo hear the rest?" The two nodded vigorously. "All right then.

"But, unfortunatly, peace never lasts. One day, a loner who had heard of the stone that had sealed away the tom, came into the cave. Out of pure luck, he made it to the end. Rolling it carelessly out of the pile of rocks that it lay in, he grabbed it under his chin and carried it away.

"Not know how fragile it was, he dropped it on the ground to go chase a mouse not to far away. Just as he landed, the mouse scurried away. Turning around to go pick up the orb, he saw it. The tom, Bloodbringer, had been reliesed from his prison within the stone.

"In a matter of moments, the loner laid dead on the ground, half his head caved in." The two kits shivered in fear. "Don't worry, Bloodbringer won't come for you. But Starclan knew the dangers from experience and chose four cats to save the clans. This is their story.


	2. Analogies

Risingclan:

**Leader-**Dawnstar-ginger and white she-cat

**Deputy-**Flickeringflame-handsome ginger tom with a flaming pelt, golden flecks and fiery orange eyes

**Apprentice: Magmapaw **

**Medicine cat-**Glowingpool-small silvery white she-cat with goldenflecks and emerald eyes

**Warriors- **

Silvermoon-fluffy silver she-cat with white fur around her silver eyes that resemble the moon

**Apprentice:Aurorapaw **

Shadowriver-jet black tom with silver flecks and golden eyes

**Apprentice: Jaypaw **

Robinheart- red tom with a white underbelly and paws; amber eyes

**Apprentice: Blazingpaw **

Redfur-red tom with a white tail tip and amber eyes

Frostshadow-white tom with silver stripes and blue eyes

**Apprentice:Leafpaw **

Rockfire-stocky black and brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Frostwhisker-light gray tom with ice blue eyes

**Apprentice: Whitepaw **

Foxfur-dark ginger tom with white patches

Roseblossom-small ginger she-cat with darker flecks, silver paws, and rose-colored eyes

Blizzardsoul-snowy white tom with silver flecks and sky blue eyes

**Apprentice: Mothpaw **

Scarletblaze-dark ginger she-cat with lighter flecks, golden stripes, with stormy blue-green eyes

**Apprentice: Lavenderpaw**

Firefern- firey ginger she-cat

**Apprentice: Cloverpaw **

Heathertail-pale gray tabby she-cat with purple eyes

**Apprentices- **

Blazingpaw-handsome dark ginger tom with lighter flecks, silver stripes and fiery emerald eyes

Aurorapaw-silver-white she-cat with black stripes, snowy white spots and aurora blue eyes

Leafpaw-small, pretty ginger she-cat with a snowy white underbelly, long legs and muzzle, darker stripes and golden eyes

Jaypaw-light silver tom with darker spots

Cloverpaw-white she-cat with ginger patches and blue eyes

Whitepaw-white she-cat with ginger paws

Mothpaw- light ginger she-cat

Lavenderpaw-pale gray she-cat with darker spots, a white chest, and a long tail

**Queens- **

Shiningspirit-beautiful silvery white she-cat with snowy white flecks and emerald eyes; mother of Flickeringflame's kits Flowing kit and Fallingkit

Nightdapple-pretty black she-cat with golden swirls on her back and ice blue eyes; mother of Robinheart's kits Juniperkit and Brownkit

**Kits- **

Flowingkit-sleek silver she-cat with snowy white paws, ginger ear tips, and clear blue eyes

Fallingkit-silver tom with snowy white spots, ginger ear tips, and bright blue eyes

Juniperkit-small glossy black she-cat with white paws and bright blue eyes

Brownkit-large brown tom with a white underbelly and amber eyes

Elders-

Shadowstorm-black tom with a white underbelly and amber eyes

Stonefang-thin gray tom with green eyes

Sunclan: 

**Leader-**Skystar-large silver tom with blue eyes

**Deputy-**Shadewhisker-jet black she-cat with pale blue eyes and white paws

**Medicine cat-**Darkstream-long haired gray tom and deep blue eyes

**Apprenitce: Willowpaw **

**Warriors- **

Icefang-small white tom with three black spots on his back

**Apprentice: Maypaw **

Heronfeather-silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes that sparkle like dew

**Apprentice: Griffinpaw **

Cloudpoppy- fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice: Rainpaw **

Pebblestripe-pretty silver she-cat with streched black spots and green eyes

**Apprentice:Leafpaw **

Whitecloud-Pure white tom with green-grey eyes

**Apprentice: Eaglepaw **

Kitefang-black tom with dark gray patches and a brown underbelly

**Apprentice: Stormpaw **

Acornflash-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice: Hollypaw **

Quailtail- white and black tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice: Dawnpaw **

Poppybird-small white and black she-cat

**Apprentice: Raypaw **

**Apprentices- **

Willowpaw-light gray she-cat with dark green eyes

Griffinpaw-tinny gold she-cat with black shoulders, chest paws, ears, and tail tip; blue eyes

Raypaw-large, dark gray tom with a black tail and ears and a white blaze on his chest; blue eyes

Hollypaw-Dark brown she-cat with bright green eyes

Rainpaw-Dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Eaglepaw-Light-brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Leafpaw-golden and brown fured she-cat with white paws and a white tailtip, she has amber eyes

Dawnpaw-jet black she-cat with pale blue eyes and a white underbelly and a white muzzel

Maypaw-black she-cat with ginger, gold, and silver streaks

Stormpaw-white tom with brown flecks and dark blue eyes

**Queens- **

Darkpelt-small brown tabby she-cat with darker stripes and light blue eyes

Chanceheart-tortishell she-cat with one side of her face black and the other white with green-amber eyes; mother of Whitecloud's kits, Finchkit, Sparrowkit, Turkeykit, and Buzzardkit

Prairiefrost-white she-cat with icy blue eyes; mother of Kitefang's kits, Anglekit, Weepingkit, and Vulturekit

**Kits- **

Finchkit-tortishell she cat with greyish eyes

Sparrowkit-White tabby tom with green eyes

Turkeykit-tortishell tom with blue eyes

Buzzardkit-white she cat with black front paws and brown back paws

Angelkit-white she-cat

Weepingkit-white she-cat with light gray patches

Vulturekit-dark brown tom with black markings and unusually long claws

Elders-Featherheart-silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Nightclan: 

**Leader**-Redstar-dark ginger tabby she-cat with black paws and amber eyes; white chest, muzzel and paws

**Deputy-**Darkstorm-dark gray tom

**Medicine Cat-**Duskclaw-black she-cat with white paws

**Apprentice-Twilightpaw **

**Warriors- **

Poisonivy-solid brown she-cat with lime green eyes

Lightningflame-orange and white tabby tom with amber eyes

Envyfur-Greenish black tomWhitefire-snowy white tom with ginger stripes and amber eyes

Jackalheart-handsom black tom with deep green eyes

Poolshadow-dark gray she-cat with dark blue eyes

Shadowclaw-black tom

**Apprentice: Waterpaw**

Miststone-blue-gray tabby tom with bright blue eyes

Robintail-lightbrown she-cat with a dark ginger tail

**Apprentice: Smallpaw**

Leopardspot-golden tabby she-cat with a white underbelly

Bluestripe-blue-gray tabby tom with green eyes

Heathersong-pretty black she-cat with gray paws and heather colored eyes

Frozenleaf-black she-cat with white spots, gray paws, and amber eyes

**Apprentice:Snowpaw**

Ravenfeather-glossy black she-cat whose pelt shines thike a raven's feather

Apprentices-

Smallpaw-small white tom with blue eyes

Snowpaw-small white tom with blue eyes

Twilightpaw-white tom with light gray patches and pale blue eyes; blind

Waterpaw-light brown she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Queens-**Starlingwing-silver she-cat with dark gray tabby stripes and white front paws;mother Shadowclaw's kits

**Kits- **

Swankit-pale gray she-cat

Nightkit-black she-cat

Firekit-dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Hazekit-dark blue-gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Onekit-tortishell she-cat with amber eyes

Waterkit-dark gray tom with green eyes

Silverkit-light silvery she-cat with green eyes

**Elders- **

Poolripple-silver she-cat with green eyes

Oaktail-light brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Gosh, I hate last minute changes... Expecially when my stuff won't save...**


	3. Chapter 1

**I don't own warriors. I had to come up with some cats at the beginning, so... This is just explaining the births of the four main characters. Enjoy and please R&R!**

Heatherleaf wreathed in pain as a huge spasm pulsed through her body. "Hurry up!" the she-cat meowed through gritted teath.

"I would," answered Glowingpool, "but giving birth takes time."

"Urg! Why is it so painful! Nothing in the world could make up the pain I'm going through right now!"

"I'm sure you'll change your mind once you see your kits," the medicine cat mewed evenly.

"How would you know? You've never have kits, and you never will!"

"Shut your mouth so I can concentrate!"

"Don't tell me to shut-up! I'm the one in a world of pain!" She let out a yowl as another spasm came.

"Do you want you're kits to die?"

"As long as the pain stops, I'm fine with that!"

"I'm worried about what kind of mother you'll be..."

"Hopefully, I won't be a mother! Urg!" Glowingpool noticed that the silver she-cat's crys were getting weaker and weaker. I don't think she'll live if this goes on quite longer...

A wet bundle slipped onto the floor. "Hurry! Someone, nip the sack!" One of the queens raced over and did as told and began to wash it vigorously.

"It's a she-cat!" she called out.

"That's it, Heatherleaf. Look at your... oh no..." Glowingpool stared sadly at the queen who now lay motionless on the floor of the nursery. She'd lost to much blood while giving birth.

"Who will take care of her? Now both Talonfeather and Heatherleaf are dead!" came one of the queens wail.

"Why Don't you all take care of her?" the medicine cat mewed sadly. "I've got to go..." Heatherleaf had been a good friend to Glowingpool, despite the fact that she had a sharp tongue.

Now what am I supposed to do? she said to herself as she padded from the nursery to the Risingclan camp. The leaf-fall leaves fell slowly to the ground, the dew from the past night's rain glowing in the afternoon sun.

The silvery she-cat stared back at the nursery. There, standing over the new kit, was a cat from Starclan. Glowingpool knew what it meant. As she walked towards her den, she could hear the queens saying,

"What shall we name her?"

"I know! How about Firekit...

* * *

Darkpaw paced back and forth in front of the nursery. His mentor wasn't letting him in, saying that he wasn't ready to help a queen give birth. His mentor thought he wasn't ready for anything.

He heard yowling from inside. Did his mentor do something wrong? Was something bad going to happen to Dovefeather? Darkpaw tried hard to resist the urge to peak inside.

'Don't even look!' his mentor told him. 'Why not?' he'd moaned. 'Because I said so, and that's the only reason I need!'

I've got to find something to do! he thought, when he noticed a leaf fluttering down close to his head. He blew it away and it landed on the ground without a sound.

Bored, and open for ideas, he leapt at the leaf like it was a piece of prey. The leaf flew away before he landed. He batted at it in the air until it fell to the ground.

He was about ready to spring at it once again when more yowls came from the nursery, followed by a bunch of 'Ooo's' and 'Ahh's'.

The temptation to take a look was to much, and, giving in, he peeked inside the nursery. Three kits, a light gray kit, a dark brown kit, and a dark gray tabby, sat suckling.

Darkpaw's mentor looked down at the kits happily. And then he saw his apprentice.

"What are you doing in here? I thought I told you to stay out!"

"Let him stay," came Dovefeather's gentle mew. "I don't mind more company."

His mentor didn't say a word, just walked by the gray apprentice and out of the nursery.

"What are you going to name them?" asked another queen, Larkflight. Her kit, Eaglekit, wiggled away from her grasp and wobbled over to the brown she-cat.

"Hollykit!" he squeaked.

Dovefeather purred. "That's a wonderful name. Hollykit..." she repeated, staring at the brown kit. "I'll name the tabby Rainpaw."

"Who's the father?" Darkpaw suddenly blurted out. The queens looked at each other, worried looks on their faces. "I shouldn't have asked..."

"It's fine," said Dovefeather. "But what should I name the light gray one?"

The den was quiet, when suddenly, a she-cat appeared in front of the apprentice. He looked around, but no one else seem to notice her.

"Do you know who I am? I'm from Starclan. My name's Willowheart."

"Why are you here?"

But before the mysterious cat could answer, she disappeared as fast as she'd came.

"Willowkit," Darkpaw said. "You should name her Willowkit."

Dovefeather nodded. "Hollykit, Rainkit, and Willowkit," she whispered. "My beloved kits..."

* * *

Small patches of late evening sunlight fell to the forest floor. Everything was peaceful...until a cat ran through the bushes, tailing behind a rabbit. Robintail raced through the forest.

I'm not gonna let this one get away! she thought to himself as she tried to quicken her pace. She stretched out her front paw and tried to take a swipe at her choice of prey.

She missed it by just a hair and, unbalanced, tumbled down the hillside. The rabbit took a turn and sped away.

Robintail let out a moan as she got to her paws. "I'll never get a single piece of prey at this rate! This is why I don't try to hunt untill nightfall!"

She turned to head back to Nightclan camp when she heard rustling behind her. I thought I was the only one out here! She turned around to see Flickeringflame, the Risingclan deputy, staring at her, Blizzardsoul and his apprentice, Mothpaw, behind him.

"What are you doing on Risingclan territory?" The ginger tom asked.

"I'm not on Risingclan territory!" she hissed. "I haven't...passed the..." She sniffed the air. "Uh...Sorry! Gotta go!" She attempted to make a run for it when Blizzardsoul leapt forward and clasped her tail to the ground.

"What shall we do with her?" He asked Flickeringflame.

He was silent for a moment, pondering what to do. "Don't tell me," he finally mewed. "You were chasing the rabbit Mothpaw caught and didn't scent the border and crossed over it, but the rabbit got away and now you're here."

Robintail blinked. "Are you some sort of mind reader?"

The deputy laughed. He turned towards Mothpaw. "We've got enough prey without the rabbit, and it looks like our...guest is empty pawed." He emphisized the word 'guest'. "Why don't you give her the prey?"

"But-" the ginger apprentice started but was cut short as Flickeringflame flashed his tail over her mouth. She padded over to the Nightclan warrior and carelessly dropped it in front of her.

"Enjoy your rabbit, mouse-brain," she growled, padding away with the other two Risingclan warriors.

Robintail was completly embarassed. Beaten out by an apprentice! Still, she picked up the rabbit and ran off Risingclan's territory. Making sure to get all the Risingclan scent off the prey and herself, she continued on her way home.

Once she was nearly to the camp, she heard it. The sound of kits mewling. She looked towards camp, then at the place the noise was loudest. She sighed and ran off towards the sound, leaving the rabbit on the ground.

There, almost fully hidden by a bush, were two identical kits. She padded towards them. The two looked up at her and stopped mewling. She looked into the forest. For a second, she thought she saw a Starclan cat, but, after she'd blinked, the cat was gone.

She looked back apon the two kits. She pulled them closer to her as she whispered, " Smallkit and Snowkit... The newest arrivals at Nightclan..."

* * *

Rushclaw peered into the nursery. Heathersong was wreathing in pain. He turned back to the camp. He couldn't stand to see his mate in such pain. Twilightpaw raced out of the nursery.

"Is she all right?" he asked the medicine cat apprentice, a little afraid of knowing the awnser.

"I don't know..." he meowed, continuing towards the Medicine Cat's den.

Rushclaw stared at the nursery. Starclan, please let her live! I need to know she's all right!

"If it's a choice between her or the kits," he hissed to Twilightpaw as he was returning to the nursery, his mouth full of herbs, "Save her. Not even a thousand kits can compare to her!"

The white tom nodded, looking a little irritated.

Time dragged by. Rushclaw began to pace back and forth. What was taking so long? Shouldn't it be over by now?

No noise, not even a moan, came from the nursery. The brown tabby peered into the den.

A thrird kit was placed by it's mother as Heathersong purred in delight. She looked up happily at her mate. "These are our kits!" she mewed.

He padded over to look at them. A blue-gray she-cat, a reddish-orange tom, and black she-cat.

"I thought Aquakit, Sunkit, and Lightkit would be good names. What do you think?"

"Those are perfect." In the back of the nursery, he saw a tom with a starry pelt staring down at Sunkit. He looked up at Rushclaw before vanishing into thin air.


End file.
